


Trust You but Don't Trust Me

by ShyChangling



Series: Loial [4]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Gen, Human AIs, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 10:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyChangling/pseuds/ShyChangling
Summary: The Omega has a soft spot for the young newbie. So instead of heading to his meeting like he's supposed, he stays by the small one and talks to him late in the night.





	Trust You but Don't Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> I am very fond of the idea of O'malley and Theta friendship. So here's a piece of that from my Loial au

"Its way past curfew, Theta. You should be in bed," O'malley stands in front of the young Loial hugging his knees against the wall. O'malley didn't expect to see anyone out this late. And while he had a meeting to get to with Sigma and Gary. Theta looked lonely and it always tugged at his brooding heart to see him like that.

"I could say the same to you," Theta lifts his head up. Eyes baggy and a tiny grin on his face. He frowns shortly after. "I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to bother North." He rubs at his eyes, obvioulsy he's tired but he refuses to sleep.

"I'm the rule breaker here, its natural for me to do as such," O'malley looks down the hall and sits down next to Theta. One leg up to his chest and the other out forward. 

"Now we're breaking another rule, Loials shouldn't talk to eachother," Theta grins. It was the most common rule broken anyway. He was always talking to Delta, and truth he enjoyed speaking with the Omega.

O'malley holds a toothy smile, little sharp teeth point through. "Ah yes but you know better then to talk to me of all people."

"You're not scary, O'malley. You're a big softey."

"Am I now?" the mischivious Loial cocks his head to the side.

"You're always giving me candy and asking if I'm okay after missions. In fact you wouldn't be sitting here if you didn't care."

O'malley scoffs and grins. "You've caught me little Minion. So then why can't you sleep?"

"I'm scared. I'm not sure I can do what everyone else is able to do. What if they sent me out too early," Theta looks down at the floor. "I couldn't get my shield up in time. If it wasn't for Delta's magic, I'd be scarred badly." Theta brushes some hair out of his face, the demon scratches over his eye were still there. Not forever, Delta did what he could it would simply need to heal on its own.

There's a hand on his shoulder. "Don't be so gloomy, that's my thing. You did fine, Theta. You got the demon, you didn't botch the mission at all." O'malley smiles softly. He had heard bits of the detail. Theta's advancement was well known and word of his outings spreads fast. "Experiance can never be earned unless you face the trial." He frowns.

"But I'm North's Loial. I am supposed to be at my best at all times. If I slip up again and get hurt who's to protect North?"

O'Malley's face crinkles up. "North is a grown man, he can handle himself fine. He did perfectly well before you were assigned to him." Try not to sound like you resent the man, simply state the facts. "You are the rookie and thus need more protection. That is why you were assigned to him. To learn." You know better then anyone, Omega.

Theta and all other Loial are tools. Mind wiped and brainwashed. He remembers blocking out Theta's will, so the Director could properly ingrain the need to protect humanity into him. Into all of them. O'malley you were a devil's blessing to him. One who could wipe and change the mind. One who can break spirit. How you despise it the veil you created.

Theta sinks as he sits. That tired look in his eyes. "So its fine if I'm not up to par?" He watches O'malley stand and then follows him up. 

"Yes Theta. You are fine as you are. Try not to force yourself into such situations again." O'malley knows soon this veil will lift and everyone will know the horrors done to them. The life they lost so that humanity could be kept safe from rogue demons. He hates how much trust Theta has in him. 

He hates himself more as Theta hugs him tight. He puts his hands on Theta's shoulders. "Go to bed now, we both know you need it." He wonders if Theta will still trust him after all this, still give him that small nervous smile. He stands in the hall and watches Theta enter his room.

He continues down the hall. To the garden. To Sigma and Gary.


End file.
